


Strip

by IT_GIRL_RH



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Smut, lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Colin made special plans for Ed's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Okay. So here's what happened. I'm an idiot, apparently, and screwed up posting some cake on the new archive site which resulted in these 2 random story slots which the site refused to delete. :( So what I decided to do to fix it is to edit the info on the why-won't-the-effin-site-delete-these-effin tins and use them for stories not yet posted. Which means as penance for my stupiditry, I will have to write this here Coed strip story. I hope you like it. XXOO
> 
> 2) It will be some time before I can finish this. If you just can't wait, check the Spoliers for my notes on the ending. :)

Ed very nearly knocked on Colin's door before he spotted the note addressed to him taped to the lock. He opened it and smiled at Colin's distinctive scrawl. _Use your key, you fool!_ It felt very Alice in Wonderland and made Ed chuckle. He fished his keys out of his jacket pocket, slipped his key into the lock and opened the door. Even after all of this time, he felt awkward about using his key. A fact that never ceased to confound Colin. Colin always felt very at home everywhere. In fact, Colin had gone ahead and made them both sets of keys to each other's places before Ed even knew they were that serious. Colin's forthrightness meant that Ed had never had to ask the awkward questions one usually does at the start of a relationship, and for that alone he would always be grateful.

He found Colin in the entrance hall leaning rakishly against the door frame to his parlour. He was dressed in a crisp 3-piece black suit, starched white shirt and red silk tie. A delicate arc of silver watchchain dangled from his waistcoat pocket just so. His long hair was pulled back neatly. His shoes were shined to a luster and Ed was fairly sure he detected a rather generous helping of cologne. Ed thought he'd look like a banker if it wasn't for that roguish come-hither expression. Colin was obviously up to something. Ed knew Colin would be tonight, of course, but he never had any idea what this clever man could conjure up. He was eager to find out what tonight's game would be. 

Colin took a long drag from his cigarette and crossed his arms before letting the smoke flow from his lungs in a long drawn-out sigh, all the while letting his eyes slowly devour Ed from head to toe and back again. When he'd worked his way back up to meet Ed's eyes, he smiled. "You used your key." 

"Yep. Just like you instructed." Ed strode forward to kiss him but Colin put up an arm to stop him. 

"Go sit in that chair. You have a surprise waiting." Colin said gesturing to a chair placed suspiciously on it's own in the center of the parlour. 

Ed took a step in and surveyed the room, immediately breaking into a dazzling smile. All of the curtains were drawn. Wine was open and breathing. Next to the bottle, two glasses waited patiently along with an assortment of fruit and cheese maybe. Ed could make out strawberries and grapes on the plate but not much else. A fire glowed invitingly in the hearth. Comfy pillows and plush blankets were thoughtfully arranged before it. Ed closed his eyes and resisted the urge to turn to Colin and collect him up into his arms for a good proper kiss. Colin seemed to have the whole evening planned. He liked to go all out for Ed's birthday and he always paid attention to the small details. 

Ed opened his eyes and, still smiling broadly, walked to the chair in the center of the room. He turned and sat facing Colin in the doorway, just as Colin had asked. 

"Let me take your coat." Colin said walking towards Ed while reaching out his hand. "We want you to be comfortable." 

Ed had forgotten he was wearing a coat. He was too eager to follow Colin's directions and get the evening started. 


End file.
